They Don't See It
by HatterSaz
Summary: Genos gets to see a side of his sensei no one else does.


Genos gets to see a side of his sensei no one else does. They all see a lazy, only moves when there's trouble or a sale at the supermarket, sensei. However, Genos sees much more. He sees the side that truly makes his sensei a hero. The side that proves all of his haters wrong. And he doesn't think he could have chosen a better sensei.

Especially right now, as Genos stands beside a hospital bed, watching as his sensei tells the child living here what kind of battles he's faced. The look in the boys eye is one of awe, and hope. Something Genos believes should be in everyone's eyes when Saitama-Sensei is around.

Once he finishes with this child, he moves onto the next. And then the next. By the end of the morning, he has spoken to over half of the hospital. Genos stood watching every interaction, and noting the looks on each child's face. Always positive, because none of these kids hate him for what he did. None of these kids believe he was in the wrong. Or a bad person.

At lunch time, the nurses gather the well enough kids and take them to the cafeteria. Saitama goes with them, and by extension Genos too, and the kids all huddle around the bald man.

Again, he recites his story. He tells them of his first fight, to the training that made him bald, and ends at the giant meteor that destroyed most of Z City. None of them stated their hatred for his actions. Instead, they laughed at his training, and oohed at his fights. And when the meteor was mentioned, the room fell silent. Sparkling eyes trained on a hero. Genos' hero. Everyone's hero.

"Saitama-Nii, did you really destroy that meteor?"

The kids seem to edge closer at the girls question, startling Saitama a little. Genos knows they're not enemies, so he holds off threatening them. Besides, the look they are giving his sensei makes him happy. It's the look his sensei deserves.

"Yeah, I did."

The sparkles shine brighter, and in seconds, Saitama is swarmed by kids.

"You're awesome Saitama-Nii!"

"Thank you Saitama-Nii!"

"You're our hero Sai-Nii!"

Saitama seems a little taken back at first. Not really comprehending the thanks he's getting. Then, he smiles gently at the kids, shaking his head at them.

"I'm no hero."

Genos goes to argue, but the kids have it covered.

"Yeah you are!"

"You can kill things in one punch!"

"You're the best!"

One girl in particular that Saitama has spoken to, a girl with only months left battling Leukaemia, walks up to him and pulls off her wig. The other kids gasp at her actions, knowing her insecurities about being bald. Meanwhile, Saitama sits there patiently, waiting for her to speak.

"Saitama-Nii, you're my hero. You proved that looks don't mean anything. You made me feel happy about being bald. Because now, I'm like you!"

Saitama smiled at the girl before lifting her up and setting her on his knee. Genos genuinely doesn't think he's ever seen someone so sincere and kind before. Never seen his sensei this sincere and kind before.

"You saved us from that big rock too Nii-San!"

Another child yells. Saitama chuckles a little, the sound being completely new to Genos. He assumed his sensei had no emotions. He guesses this is what it means to be around his sensei so much. You see what he is truly like, and not what he appears to be.

"Do you want to know why I'm not a hero?"

The children nod hastily, clearly impatient to hear the reason. Even the nurses have gotten closer and are nodding. The nurse who looks after the girl in particular, is nodding with tears in her eyes.

"It's because no matter what, my battles are never as hard as what you kids fight every day. To me, you are all heroes."

There's a stunned silence as the kids process the words and the nurses smile warmly at them. Then, the kids makes noises of both awe and gratefulness as they jump Saitama. The yellow clad man leans back with open arms, welcoming the hugs he is then suffocated by. Smiles on everyone's faces, and tears in the children's eyes.

* * *

They stay there a few hours longer, talking and playing with the kids. Genos, having gotten enough data for now, has joined in with them. He sits and talks to the kids about his fights, and how he came to be Saitama's disciple despite being S Class. Most kids agree that Saitama is the best sensei ever. Others however, state that the two should be brothers, "'cause it would be awesome".

When it is time for them to leave, the kids are all teary eyed and pouting in sadness. Saitama goes around one by one and gives them hugs and words of wisdom. Then he promises to return and talk to each one of them again. Genos does the same, just a tad more robotically.

"Saitama-Nii!"

A child in a wheelchair shouts. Saitama looks to the boy to see most of the other kids around him. He blinks in confusion as he waits for them to speak. With lips trembling, and tears running down the children's faces, they yell in unison. Even the kids in far away rooms join in, as if they all planned this from the start.

"YOU'RE OUR HERO SAITAMA-NII! THANK YOU FOR SAVING US! AND PLEASE VISIT SOON!"

Genos looks to his sensei, gauging his reaction. What he finds, shocks him to the core.

Saitama stands, with a quivering smile, and teary eyes. He quickly blinks the tears away and reopens his eyes with determination. He clenches his fist and raises it high, the kids following suit.

"I WILL! AND DON'T FORGET, YOU KIDS ARE MY HEROES!"

* * *

Genos stands at the sink, washing the plates they used for tea. Meanwhile, Saitama lay on his futon, scratching his tummy as he watches the news.

"Let's visit them next week."

Genos stops what he's doing and looks to his sensei. He is still watching the screen, but Genos sees the small smile he has on his face.

"Hai Sensei."

He goes back to washing up, being careful to get the really stuck bits without breaking the plates... again. He can still hear the TV in the background, as the news continues to play.

"And next in our news stories: S Class hero Genos visited a children's hospital today to raise the spirits of the sick children. His generosity seems to know no bounds as he shares his stories for the kids who can't write their own. I'm here with Amai Mask to discuss this. So Amai Mask-San, what are your-"

He stops his washing again to look to his sensei. The man seems unaffected by the news, yet somehow, he knows it's struck him. There is a certain stiffness to his shoulders that tells Genos that his sensei is a little unhappy. He plans to rectify that.

"Mah, you took the limelight again."

"Do not worry sensei. I will personally see to it that they fix the story so-"

He stops as Saitama raises his hand in a dismissive wave. He blinks in shock before waiting for an explanation.

"Nah, don't bother. Amai Mask was right you know. Sure having good publicity would be nice but, people need to know that heroes are there for the good times as well as the bad. And having such a high ranking one show them that will only raise their hopes higher. It works out for everyone this way."

Genos relaxed at his sensei's words. He still feels bad but, who is he to argue with the infinite wisdom of Saitama-Sensei? So, he doesn't push it any further. Instead, he pulls out his notebook and pen and begins scribbling down what his sensei just said.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing it down word for word."

Saitama squawks in protest, but doesn't move to stop him. After all, that lesson may be the most important thing he may ever teach the blonde. Or rather, the only thing he will ever be able to teach him.

Genos is finishing his writing when his scanners blare in his eyes. The yellow orbs snap up and stare in the direction of the danger.

"Sensei! There's a monster attacking the supermarket!"

"Eh?! But they have a sale in a few days! Quick! Genos! Let's get moving!"

"Hai!"

The two rush around to get ready before leaving in a flash. Having forgotten to turn off the TV, the news story continues to play on the large screen. As Amai Mask finishes his opinion on the story, the video cuts to a small girl lacking hair with a wide grin on her face.

"How was the day you had with S Class hero Genos?"

"Genos-Nii? It was fun! But, my favourite hero was here and that made my day a whole lot better!"

"You're favourite hero? Did you mean Genos? Or another S Class?"

The girl shook her head before smiling at the man again, her eyes sparkling so much more than the first time, and her smile widening at the though of her favourite hero.

"No! My favourite hero is Saitama-Nii! He's the bestest hero in the whole world!"

There is a collection of 'yeah's behind the camera that are distinctly kids voices. The reporter stays silent for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. However, he doesn't need to, as the girl takes over.

"Saitama-Nii is an awesome hero! He helped me get over my baldness! And he stopped that big rock from killing us all!"

The girl turned to the camera directly, eyes sparkling in happiness and determination. Smile wider than it had been in years as she spoke directly to the man himself.

"Saitama-Nii! You're our hero, ok?! Keep fighting 'cause we love you!"

The camera is then swarmed with agreeing children before the station cuts the feed. The screen crackles into white noise, filling the growing darkness of the empty living room with a faint, white light.


End file.
